


Waterproof

by Introverted_Cupcake_x



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blues in a CopyBot, Comedy, Hungover Hikari, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Underwater Kiss, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Cupcake_x/pseuds/Introverted_Cupcake_x
Summary: Sounds pass through water easily, but deep in the courtyard pool, Enzan finds a brief respite from the obnoxious party going on inside the mansion with help from Blues





	Waterproof

**Author's Note:**

> A very dear friend of mine from tumblr inspired me to write this, and I borrowed her headcanon that Blues is blind and that his visor helps him.

Despite the party going on indoors celebrating Enzan’s 18th birthday, the subject of the party was nowhere to be seen. Not that anyone in particular cared aside from Yaito, who had shown up just to spite him and secretly snaffle as many Netopia-produced chocolates as her little purse could fit. But Enzan is used to it - the pointless parties, false smiles, malicious gossip, salacious rumours...

“Ignore them,” Blues murmured into his ear as Enzan stood in the empty courtyard, out of sight. His shades glinted from the soft light of the black lamppost above them. “You know that these kind of people only seek celebrity status for just setting foot in our home.” But his Operator chuckled.

“I’m not bothered that there’s a rumour of me dating Yaito to merge companies...” His eyes moved to Blues’ shades as if making eye contact. “But you’re bothered by it, aren’t you?”

His Navi said nothing, unconsciously dusting off the suit that the fashion chip gave him before occupying a CopyBot earlier. He’s not wearing his helmet and wore his hair back in it’s usual ponytail, but kept the vital shades. Enzan suddenly chuckled and began to walk further into the back courtyard, approaching the large pool and sitting down on the low pure marble wall to stare into the water. The built-in LED lights around the base of the angel-statue shone so that you could see the very bottom of the deep pool, but it’s a good few meters deep. Despite the depth, he spotted a random yen that a visitor probably tossed in. He won’t be surprised if Netto snuck in...

“Enzan?”

He glanced up, seeing Blues sitting beside him when an idea came to mind.

“Blues, when does the party officially end?”

“At midnight, Enzan. It is currently ten thirty-five.”

“And do I have any engagements with particular guests?”

“No... Do you have plans I haven’t been aware of?”

At that, Enzan stood up, clambering onto the low wall and Blues jolted to his feet, instantly seizing his jacket sleeve.

“I want an excuse to return to my room to sleep. I’m tired of this party.”

Blues relaxed, letting go of him.

“You’re not someone who looks for excuses.”

“No, but you know I like having a fresh perspective.”

“I understand. I’ll be prepared to pull you out.”

With a small smile, Enzan held Blue’s hands, guiding him atop the low wall before falling back and both fell into the water.

The sky became the pool and the pool became the sky, to which they ascend to as they held hands before their fingers interlace securely and Enzan pulled Blues closer.

No prying eyes, no poisonous whispers - just the chilling waters carrying them.

Enzan let go of Blue’s hand to cup his cheek, and as his navi nods in response to the thumb brushing over his lip, leaned closer and they kissed, hair floating like auras. The Operator relished the warmth against his lips, knowing it’s from the CopyBot and not actually Blues, but the strong pressure of his love’s arm around his waist, his hand squeezing his and the lips moving against his were more than enough to send his heart racing.

_'I wish that I could be with Blues forever.'_

_'I wish to stand by Enzan's side forever.'_

* * *

 

_“Achoo!”_

“You have your excuse now, Enzan. In fact, it’ll give you a week off if you don’t dry off soon.”

In his spacious bedroom en suite, Enzan shed his soaking wet clothes onto the polished floor, glad that the party guests got too distracted by someone vomiting on a screaming woman’s dress to notice him slinking past with Blues’ arm around his shoulders as if warding off the night’s cold after they got out of the deep pool.

“Right...” Enzan sighs, reaching to the towel rack, but felt the cold steel bar.

“Sit.”

“If you insist.” But Enzan didn’t sit until he held Blue’s wrist and sat down, hearing the rustle of the towel before it’s softness placed on his longish hair and began to towel-dry his head. “You don’t have to do this. What’s the energy status of the CopyBot?”

“At sixty-eight percent.”

“That’ll be enough...”

Blues stopped drying his hair, but Enzan glanced at him, seeing the other is just as soaked as he is. He stood up, reaching aside to grab a spare towel and wiped his face.

“Enzan-sama--” Blues spoke up, only for Enzan to interrupt him with another kiss.

“Just ‘Enzan,’” he gently reminds him before reaching around his body to gather as much of the troublesome hair as possible and squeezing water from it. “There’s nobody else around. And another thing, Blues...”

“Yes?” Knowing how close they are, that came out as a whisper.

“Could you join me tonight?”

“You needn’t ask.”

* * *

 

“I told you, Netto, if you hadn’t tossed that yen into the fountain, you’d have enough to get a taxi back to the dormitory.”

“I know, dammit! I just wanted to make a wish!”

“Yeah, but you’re an intern at SciLabs. You shouldn’t believe in fairy tales like that.”

“Screw that! There’s nothing wrong with wishing that the cafeteria would stock better-tasting food...”

“You should’ve wished that you didn’t let Yaito goad you into eating all those cherry liqueur chocolates and vomit all over her very expensive designer dress.”

Walking by the main road and green-faced, Netto shuddered at his upset stomach while Rockman - standing beside him in a CopyBot body - supported him against his side.

“They tasted so good,” he whimpered, “but I don’t think I’ll eat anything alcoholic ever again...”

Rockman rolled his eyes, half-dragging the stumbling human along. “Let’s keep it that way. You may be an intern, but you’re barely 6 months into the program and you’e already sneaking into parties using fake ID. Just be glad I love you too much to rat you out to dad.”

“Thanks...” Netto hiccuped.


End file.
